nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity 2.0/Lies
For the storyline by Magma-Man, see Lies. Lies is the name of the major easter egg in Insanity 2.0 of the Deathwish storyline by EternalBlaze and Interceptor7. What is it and what's its significance? Lies pertains to the storyline of Deathwish and gives players a clear understanding of what happens after Insanity 2.0, as the map itself is a major turning point in the series. Completing the easter egg will reveal a message that somewhat describes what happens in the cutscene after dying. Steps *'Step 1 - Activate:' The players can activate the easter egg by opening the control room in the underground base. *'Step 2 - The Power:' In order for the easter egg to be up and fully operational, the power must be on. *'Step 3 - Figuring out the Code:' In the next step, one player must be able to figure out the code on the giant computer in the control room. However, only one player can do it, as they are locked in the room until they get the code or fail. Each player will only get one try; the easter egg cannot be completed after each player failed once. *'Step 4 - Rerouting...:' If the players manage to surpass step 3, the computer will require a special device to retrieve the message that is to be displayed, should the players finish the easter egg. It is a golden cylinder that is hidden somewhere in the outpost. The computer does not give any hints as to where it is, but from character quotes, players should be able to find it, if they don't have a walkthrough in handy. *'Step 5 - System Reset:' After the players find the object and insert it into the computer, it will reset itself, to the characters' dismay, but will remember one thing and one thing only; the message in which the players want to find. It will direct them to an old supercomputer up in the outpost, where they will have to crack a few more codes in order to get the message. *'Step 6 - WE NEED A MOVE ON!:' The players find that the teleporter malfunctions as soon as the computer self destructs, as the teleporter was powered by the computer. The characters must find another way to the outpost in the mountains. There is a secret passage found in the largest house of the village, near the base entrance as well. It is the ladder to the right of the entrance, and can only be used during the easter egg. *'Step 7 - What Code?:' When the players reach the second computer, they must enter the second code into the computer. Although the characters are stumped, the code is rather simple, and Richtofen manages to say it in one of his quotes. *'Step 8 - Lies:' One of the final steps of the easter egg, the players must re-link the teleporter with the supercomputer, which still holds enough power to handle the teleporter. Once, this is done, the computer will reveal the message in the sky, like a telegram. Storm clouds will cover the message quickly, but slow enough for players to read it fast. The message says "RICHTOFEN IS A LIAR..." 'Rewards' *Whoever activated the first code will get 5000 points to Pack-a-Punch one of the weapons, if they haven't already. *Whoever inserted the object into the first computer will get full ammo. *Whoever typed in the second code into the computer will get a Ray Gun, but its ammo cannot be replenished. When it runs out of ammo, the player's other weapon will be returned with full ammo. This Ray Gun is usually a one shot kill to the chest and up, and has no splash damage. Category:EternalBlaze Category:Interceptor7 Category:Deathwish Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canon Easter Eggs Category:Easter Eggs